Ketika Hujan di Halte itu
by madeh18
Summary: Cahaya dan Bayangan biasanya saling berdampingan, tetapi faktanya mereka tidak berdampingan, bahkan sebenarnya berada di dunia yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke dan Digimon bukan punya author.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**.**

_Banyak yang bilang hujan itu berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang romantis, yang membuat gundah, dan yang membuat sakit hati. Tapi kali ini hujan mempertemukan mereka bukan karena akan terjadi hal yang romantis, bukan juga akan menjadi hal yang menyakitkan hati. Mereka bertemu hanya karena takdir. Itu saja._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini dimulai ketika Kuroko masih SD, tepatnya kelas 5. Saat di mana dia dan Ogiwara masih bermain basket bersama di taman dekat rumah mereka.

Sore itu hujan, Kuroko terpaksa menunggu di halte bus terdekat karena Ogiwara sedang ke toilet umum. Rasa ingin tahu yang masih tinggi membuat mereka sekarang sampai main dan bertualang mencari lapangan basket yang berbeda-beda di pinggiran Kota Tokyo, Odaiba. Kurang kerjaan memang, namanya juga anak SD.

Tiba-tiba ada anak perempuan bersurai cokelat pendek yang berlari ke arah halte untuk berteduh karena terlihat tidak membawa payung. Manis sekali, apalagi dengan jepit berwarna merah yang menghiasi rambutnya.

Bukannya Kuroko tidak tertarik, hanya saja Kuroko bukan tipe anak laki-laki yang mudah suka dengan perempuan, apalagi baru saja dia lihat. Hanya saja anak perempuan itu terasa familiar, itu saja.

**.**

Setelah sekitar 2-3 menit duduk bosan, Ogiwara tidak kunjung muncul juga. Hujan masih betah untuk turun dengan deras. Kuroko mulai cemas, mereka harus segera pulang ke Tokyo sebelum hari makin gelap. _Apa Ogiwara-kun tersesat?_ Batin Kuroko.

Belum semenit Kuroko hampir saja bernapas lega lantaran ada seseorang yang menghampiri halte. Tapi sayang sekali, Kuroko tidak boleh terlalu pede kalau seseorang itu adalah Ogiwara. Karena ada dua opsi lagi, yaitu seseorang yang memang mau berteduh juga atau seseorang yang mau menjemput anak perempuan itu.

Benar saja, seorang pemuda yang juga bersurai cokelat dengan gaya rambut yang agak aneh karena tebal dan agak jabrik ke atas itu terlihat membawa payung lagi selain payung yang dia pakai. Payung itu diserahkan kepada anak perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah adik dari sang pemuda.

Dari mana Kuroko tahu kalau mereka adik kakak? Kuroko tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka sekilas. Anak perempuan itu memanggil sang pemuda dengan sebutan '_onii-chan_'. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti Kuroko. Kuroko sedikit kesepian karena dia tidak punya kakak maupun adik. Rasanya pasti senang sekali dijemput oleh kakak. Batin Kuroko sambil tersenyum miris. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Kuroko saat SD.

**.**

Tak lama kemudian Ogiwara muncul dengan dua _cup_ minuman di kedua tangannya.

"Ini _vanilla milkshake_ untukmu Kuroko, maaf menunggu lama. Aku sempat lupa jalan, lalu menemukan kedai minuman. Jadi aku membelinya dulu sambil mengingat-ingat jalan. Syukurlah aku tidak tersesat", jelas Ogiwara sambil menyodorkan _cup_ minuman yang berisi _vanilla milkshake_ pada Kuroko. Sedangkan minuman yang satu lagi, _chocolate milkshake_, dia minum sendiri sambil duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. _Arigatou_, Ogiwara_-kun_", ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis lalu meminumnya.

Jangan tanya kenapa mereka malah minum minuman dingin saat hujan yang cukup deras itu. Sekali lagi, namanya juga anak SD.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah _cup_, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang setelah kebetulan juga bus menuju Tokyo (untuk kesekian kalinya) datang.

Kuroko pun duduk di dekat jendela sebelah kiri yang menghadap halte dengan Ogiwara di samping kanannya. Jangan lupakan bola basket mereka yang selama Kuroko menunggu Ogiwara dari toilet tergeletak manis di pangkuan Kuroko. Jadi saat ini Ogiwara lah yang memangku bola basket mereka.

"Ah," mata bulat Kuroko makin membulat lantaran melihat anak perempuan itu lagi, yang kembali ke halte bersama sang kakak.

Gerak gerik Kuroko yang kaget pun membuat Ogiwara kepo dan ikut menoleh ke luar jendela. "Ada apa, Kuroko?"

Kuroko diam. Namun, pemandangan seorang anak perempuan yang manis bersurai cokelat itu membuat Ogiwara salah sangka.

"Hee, kau menyukai anak itu, Kuroko?" tanya Ogiwara bak mak comblang yang senang sekali mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi targetnya.

Tentu saja dengan tatapan datarnya, Kuroko meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu. Bersamaan dengan itu bus pun melaju dan meninggalkan Odaiba menuju Tokyo.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ogiwara_-kun_. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tadi dia duduk di halte juga saat aku menunggumu. Setelah itu kakaknya datang membawakan payung lalu mereka pulang. Setelah mereka pergi aku baru menyadari miliknya ada yang tertinggal. Aku mau mengembalikannya tapi aku juga tidak tahu mereka jadi aku diam saja sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling siapa tahu mereka kembali. Tapi saat Ogiwara_-kun_ datang sampai kita sudah naik bus aku lupa, aku baru ingat ketika melihatnya lagi tadi. Syukurlah mereka kembali sebelum ada orang jahat yang mungkin malah mengambilnya." Kuroko menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil sesekali meminum _milkshake_nya. Ogiwara hanya ber'oh'ria.

Perjalanan mereka pun sejenak diliputi oleh kesunyian bertepatan berhentinya hujan dan perubahan warna langit yang menjadi semakin gelap.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko memanggil Ogiwara sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"_Ne_, Ogiwara_-kun_,"

"Ya, Kuroko?"

"Apa menurutmu mempunyai saudara itu menyenangkan?"

"_Nani_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?", Ogiwara heran.

"Hanya bertanya saja."

"Hmm, mungkin saja, Kuroko. Tapi aku sempat mendengar teman sekelas bercerita kalau dia benci banget loh dengan adiknya. Jadi, menurutku, tergantung kitanya juga sih, pasti ada hal menyenangkannya, ada juga hal menyebalkannya."

"Hmm, begitu ya."

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kuroko?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Ogiwara_-kun_."

Ogiwara hanya mengangguk dan menghadap ke depan karena Kuroko terlihat tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut. Kuroko sendiri hanya memandangi jalan di balik jendela. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Author mohon maaf banget sebenarnya kurang begitu ngerti letak Odaiba dimananya Tokyo, mohon penjelasannya ya buat yang tau, makasih buat yang baca :D**

**Maaf atas kelabilan author, akhirnya cerita ini jadi crossover dengan sudut pandang Kuroko, nanti kl malasnya ga kambuh, sudut pandang Hikari juga ada.**

_**Review? */\\***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

**.**

_Kuroko adalah bayangan di dunianya. Gadis itu adalah cahaya di dunianya. Kuroko sudah mempunyai seorang __cahaya__nya sendiri yang membuat dirinya menjadi bayangan, bahkan mempunyai seorang __mantan cahaya__. Gadis itu juga sudah mempunyai seorang __harapan__ yang selalu dikelilingi oleh cahayanya. Sekali lagi, mereka bertemu hanya karena takdir. Itu saja._

.

.

.

3 tahun setelah kejadian itu.

Sore itu hujan (lagi). Dan entah kenapa Kuroko lagi-lagi terjebak di halte bus Odaiba. Tentu saja kali ini bukan menunggu Ogiwara. Ogiwara sudah pindah rumah sebelum mereka lulus SD dengan alasan pekerjaan orang tua. Jadi saat ini dia menunggu Aomine yang (lagi-lagi) pergi ke toilet.

Mereka bukannya iseng mencari lapangan basket seperti yang Kuroko lakukan dulu. Aomine yang ingin membeli sepatu baru pergi ke toko sepatu yang bagus (menurut rekomendasi Momoi) di Odaiba. Kuroko pun terkena imbasnya menemani Aomine karena Momoi sedang ada urusan. Sebenarnya Aomine sendiri lebih bersyukur bukan Momoi yang menemaninya, gadis itu terlalu bawel.

Sayang sekali pencarian itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Toko tersebut ternyata sudah tutup, entah karena apa. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang, sebelum akhirnya Aomine pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko teringat anak perempuan itu. Jujur saja dia sendiri sudah lupa karena kejadian itu sudah lewat 3 tahun. Dia juga tidak tahu anak perempuan itu sekarang seperti apa. Dan dia jadi teringat pemikirannya dulu mengenai saudara. Walau tidak buruk menjadi anak tunggal, entah kenapa mengingat anak perempuan itu membuatnya teringat akan hal itu lagi, walau sebentar.

.

Anak perempuan itu.

Ah ternyata mereka bertemu lagi, sekarang anak perempuan itu sudah besar dan memakai seragam SMP, sama seperti Kuroko. Mungkin saja sejak awal mereka seumuran, hanya saja Kuroko tidak tahu. Dan seragam itu, SMP Odaiba. Teiko pernah melawan mereka setahun yang lalu di InterHigh, sebelum Kise akhirnya masuk klub basket mereka dan masuk reguler seperti sekarang ini.

Kuroko masih ingat ekspresi satu-satunya anak kelas satu dari tim tersebut, tetap tersenyum meski kalah 97:79. Apakah anak perempuan tersebut mengenal sang anak kelas satu tersebut? Apalagi tahun ini pastinya anak kelas satu itu naik ke kelas dua. Entah lah, yang jelas sekarang hati Kuroko sedikit tidak tenang, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Ah, benar.

Tiba-tiba ada pemuda yang menghampiri anak perempuan itu, yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gadis manis, dengan jepit rambut yang sama di rambut cokelatnya yang sekarang sudah memanjang.

Pemuda itu juga terasa familiar. Dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi, masih lebih tinggi dari Kuroko, bahkan Akashi. Tetapi tidak lebih tinggi dari keempat anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain. Kuroko mengasumsikan kalau pemuda itu juga pemain basket. Rambutnya pirang kekuningan seperti Kise hanya saja lebih berantakan, dan matanya. Ya, mata biru laut yang dulu memancarkan kesedihan karena kekelahan timnya. Benar sekali, pemuda itu adalah anak kelas satu yang dulu itu, yang sekarang pastinya sudah naik kelas ke kelas dua juga.

Dunia memang sempit, hanya saja gadis itu dan juga pemuda itu pastinya tidak mengenal Kuroko.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pulang dengan satu payung, romantis sekali.

Jangan salah paham.

Kuroko bukannya cemburu, dia justru tersenyum. Mungkin kebahagiaan setiap orang berbeda. Seperti dirinya yang sekarang sedang bahagia memiliki teman-teman berbakat dalam olahraga yang dia cintai.

.

"Maaf, Tetsu. Tadi banyak anak-anak yang mengantri di toilet, menyebalkan sekali.", gerutu Aomine sambil menghampiri Kuroko. Bedanya dengan Ogiwara, Aomine tidak membelikan apa-apa untuk Kuroko. Pelit.

Sebelum Kuroko sempat menoleh ke arah Aomine dan menanggapi omelan tidak jelas Aomine, terjadi kesalahpahaman lagi.

"Hee, Tetsu. Ternyata Satsuki punya saingan ya." Ujar Aomine sekenanya.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang akhirnya membalikkan badan ke arah Aomine.

"Kau memandangi pasangan itu terus sambil tersenyum."

Lalu apa hubungannya?

"Lalu kalau aku tersenyum, memangnya kenapa Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko agak tersinggung. Saking langkanya senyuman Kuroko(?)

"Hee, kau menyukai gadis itu kan? Eh tapi kenapa kau tersenyum ya, bukannya kalau cemburu itu harusnya..."

"Aomine-kun _no baka_."

Kuroko pun meninggalkan Aomine yang belum menyelesaikan hipotesis anehnya itu karena kebetulan bus yang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

"Oi, Tetsu! Tunggu!"

Bus yang mereka naiki pun segera meninggalkan Odaiba.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi kau malah senyum-senyum melihat mereka?"

"Aomine-kun kepo.", jawab Kuroko datar.

"Tsk, aku hanya bertanya Tetsu, jangan sampai aku berpikiran macam-macam."

"Bukannya pikiran Aomine-kun memang selalu 'macam-macam'?"

"Apa?! Cih, terserah kau saja lah", Aomine jadi ngambek.

Kuroko jadi tersenyum geli.

"Tidak apa-apa sebenarnya, Aomine-kun. Hanya saja 3 tahun yang lalu aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu. Kebetulan juga pemuda yang bersamanya adalah Takaishi-san."

"Takaishi?"

"Pemain yang seangkatan dengan kita dari SMP Odaiba yang kita kalahkan tahun lalu. Kau lupa?"

"Oh, anak blasteran itu. Huh, aku jadi kepikiran. Dia lawan yang cukup merepotkan padahal waktu itu masih sama-sama kelas satu. Ya walaupun akhirnya kita menang juga. Kira-kira dia ikut InterHigh lagi tidak ya, Tetsu?"

"Entah lah, Aomine-kun." _Aku juga tidak tahu._

Hening pun menyelimuti mereka seiring melajunya bus itu yang mulai mendekati Tokyo, tujuan mereka.

"Hmm, Tetsu."

"Ya, Aomine-kun?"

"Jadi, sebenarnya kenapa kau tersenyum melihat mereka payungan berdua begitu?"

Oh, AHOmine-kun.

Kuroko hanya menghela napas dan kembali menatap jalan yang semakin familiar dari balik jendela. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai.

"Aku hanya senang melihat tiap orang punya kebahagiaannya sendiri, Aomine-kun." _Itu saja._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
